


Huangs Homework[DISCONTINUED]

by RaspberryNCTea



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Homework, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryNCTea/pseuds/RaspberryNCTea
Summary: 𝘋𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘲𝘶𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐, 𝘑𝘰𝘩𝘯𝘯𝘺





	Huangs Homework[DISCONTINUED]

**Author's Note:**

> It was really late when I came up with this and I was really sleep deprived so it's kinda shitty, anyways it was based off of Alec Benjamin's song "Annabelle's Homework" and as I said before, Stan Alec Benjamin.

"Hey Johnny! Can ya do me a favor??" Tao asked as he jogged over to Johnny. Johnny turned his head to look at Tao,his face instantly lighting up.

"Sure thing, what can I do for you?" He asked resting his chin in his palm, staring up at Tao, adoration in his eyes.

"I need you to finish my homework for trigonometry, English, and history. If that's not to much to ask?" He asked sitting next to Johhny. He raised an eyebrow at the lack of response from the younger.

"Oh yeah, sure. When do you need them by?" Johnny asked removing his chin from his palm, he began closing his in notebooks, a little disappointed at Tao's request.

"Tomorrow, I hope you can do it. I'm counting on you Seo." He said patting Johnny on the back, he set his books down on the table , he got up and jogged over to his group of friends. Johnny watched as he left the building with the other boys, oh how he wished he could hang out with Tao like that.

"John.. He isn't worth it, he's going to end up hurting you like he did everyone else, get out while you still can. " Taeil said from across the table. He knew his friend was probably right but he couldn't help it, he was in love with Tao and he took every opportunity to be around him he could.

"It's fine Tae, don't worry about it." He said smiling at his friend. He opened up Tao's notebook and began finishing the work for the older, History wasn't his favorite subject to do but he was rather good at it, it made sense why Tao would go to him.

"Just... Be careful ok? I don't want to see you hurt." Taeil said watching as Johnny quickly jotted down notes.

Taeil watched him carefully write Tao's name trying to make it look as close to the way Tao wrote as he could, Taeil would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about Johnny, several others had been through the exact same thing Johnny was going through currently and they had all ended up heartbroken. 

"I'll see you around Taeil hyung, I have to get home and finish up my homework." Johnny said shoving all his books in his bag.

—

Johnny carefully crossed the "t" making it look right, he sat back to look over the work, arms crossing over his chest. 

"You can't be serious, Johnny. Not Tao. " Ten said from behind him.

"Oh! Ten! I forgot you were coming." He said turning around in his chair.

"Johnny, you know what Tao has done and yet your still doing this for him?? You know you're just going to get hurt, so why? We all warned you about about him, we told you not to hang out with him, that he's not a good person." Ten said sitting on the bed, he stared at Johnny waiting for an answer. 

"I don't believe what you guys say, he isn't a ad guy. Sure he asks me to do some questionable things but isn't bad, I like him." Johnny answered pulling out Tao's English book.

"What kind of questionable things?" 

"Oh you know, for me to do his homework, for answers on tests, tat kind of stuff." He replied shrugging his shoulders.

"See? That's what he does, he asks you to do his homework and then he'll ask you to hang out with him and his friends and he'll lead you on and finally when you think that he actually likes you he'll tell you he's not into dating and you'll be left heartbroken and depressed. Get out while you can, don't do what I did." Ten said. He got up from his place on the bed and left the room without another word. 

"Ten went through it too?" He asked himself as he stared blankly at Tao's homework.

He shook his head and began writing again, he already started there's no going back now. 

—

He looked over the homework as he walked to class, he thought it looked fine, hopefully it did.

"Hey Johnny, do you have the stuff??" Tao asked as soon as Johnny stepped into the classroom. 

"Yeah, here is the history homework and English, I'll finish the rest of your trig work over lunch, if that's ok?" Johnny said handing him the notebooks that were now filled. He watched Tao flip through the notebooks waiting for his answer. 

"Yeah sure that's fine, I'm going to need it right after lunch though, I have trig after lunch. "He said tucking the notebooks under his arm, "Thanks for the history, and the English." He said and walked away to his friends.

Johnny sighed running a hand through his hair, he wished that he could actually be friends with Tao instead of just being the guy that does his homework... Maybe his friends were right, maybe Ten was right after all.

—

Johnny sighed in frustration, he himself wasn't all that good at trig so he was having a hard time with the work. He still had his homework to finish, but from the looks of it he wasn't going to be able to do it. 

"John, just stop. You need to get your homework done, forget about his." Taeil said rubbing the bridge if his nose. 

"Yeah, not only that but you haven't eaten anything today, you're going to get sick, you have sports later too." Ten said pushing Johnny's food closer to him.

"I'm fine, I'll get everything done, and I'll eat later. " He said not taking his eyes off the paper.

"I have to go, I'll see you guys around." Johnny said, he left the cafeteria shoving notebooks in his bag as he went. 

"Johnny! Hey, how was lunch?" Tao asked as he walked to Johnny, smile plastering his face. His hands stuffed in his tight skinny jeans, his blonde hair styled up, he looked beautiful. 

"Hi, it was alright, wish I had actually ate something though." Johnny said laughing.

"Oh no, why didn't you eat? It's important to eat." Tao said, Johnny could see he was concerned, like he said, Tao wasn't so bad. 

"I was busy with our homework. Oh! Speaking of homework, I finished you trig work. Hang on." Johnny said, he pulled his backpack off his shoulder and began rummaging through it looking for the book, in the process of looking for it he dropped a folder of papers, the contents spilling o the ground. 

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. " Johnny said crouching down to pick up the papers, he sighed in annoyance.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong." Tao said crouching t help him with the papers. He handed a stack to him, smiling at him as well, " you're really handsome, you know that?" Tao asked brushing Johnny's bangs out of his face. "Oh, thanks. So are you. " Johnny said laughing nervously, he quickly handed him the trig book and stood up. "Thanks for the trigonometry, Johnny." He said smiling as he walked away. Johnny watched after him a goofy smile on his face. He called him handsome, he swore his heart stopped when he heard it, god, he is so whipped.

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! Chapter one is over! How'd ya like it? Is it any good? Let me know down in the comments
> 
> Also there is a mess up there at the end but I can't fix so I'm sorry, please excuse it. 
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/Johnnys_Husband


End file.
